While You Were Out
by Ron
Summary: He came home with roses, never expecting rain, never suspecting the truth. "There's something you need to know. I was going to tell you, but... James, there's another man in my life."


There was a soft knock at the door of the Potter residence in Godric's hollow

There was a soft knock at the door of the Potter residence in Godric's Hollow. "Lily?" the man asked.

Lily jumped up excitedly; she knew exactly who was at the door. "James!" she exclaimed, opening the door to find her dripping-wet husband. He looked almost romantic, carrying an armful of roses, a small gift box and a sodden teddy bear, but he himself looked very tired. 

James offered her the gifts with a small smile. "I wasn't planning on rain." 

"You didn't have to do all this, having you back is enough. I've missed you so much," she said, hugging him tightly.

"I_ have _been gone for a while, haven't I? It was always so dark; you never really knew what time it was. You just ate when you were hungry and slept when you were tired. How long have I been gone exactly?" James asked, sitting down by the fireplace. 

"Two months, a week, and three days," Lily said matter-of-factly, sitting down next to him. James laughed.

He looked around the house and noticed two empty glasses and a stack of empty plates sitting on the table beside her chair. At further scrutiny he saw that the bedroom door was open, and the bed unmade. _Lily always made the bed_. James thought. _Even in school. And she'd never leave dishes out._ The house's disorder unsettled him; it wasn't like her at all. A quick pang of jealousy entered his mind. _What if she's been seeing someone else? No, no, not Lily. She'd never…would she?_

"Lily? Have you had someone over lately?" he asked calmly. It was a harmless question. It could mean anything. He wasn't suspicious, nor was he worried. Much. 

"What do you mean, James?" She replied as if nothing were unusual.

"The bed's not made, there are dirty dishes stacked everywhere, … overall this place is a mess. I don't mind, but it's not like you. Is there something wrong?"

Lily sighed and sat down on a small chair. She looked rather reluctant. "Yes, James, there is something you need to know. There's…there's another man in my life," she said quietly.

James paused a moment, as if he couldn't believe what he had heard. _Someone else?_ "Who?" he asked her. "Do I know him?"

"You might. I know I've thought about him a lot, all through school. I even used to have dreams of him." 

Panicked thoughts raced through James's head. _Sirius? No, no, Padfoot would never do that to me. Neither would Remus. I bet it was Snape, that good-for nothing…_

"I was going to tell you, but you'd been gone so long…I just thought…"

"That I'd understand? Lily, I love you. I've loved you since the moment I first saw you. How could you do this to me?" James put his head in his hands for a moment. "Is he more handsome than I am?" he asked, immediately regretting it. How shallow of him. His wife of barely a year just announced that she was seeing someone else and all he could think of was whether she has found someone better looking. It was logical nonetheless. Though he wasn't the best-looking guy in town, he certainly wasn't the worst. He wanted to know what Lily would pass him up for. No, he _deserved_ to know what Lily would pass him up for.

Lily smiled. "Incredibly, but he's not all that good in bed. He's rather restless, and he keeps me up all night with his endless..."

"Enough, I didn't need to know that. So, did you sleep in our bed?" 

"Of course, James. It's my bed too. Just because you weren't here doesn't mean we couldn't sleep in it…" 

"Okay, okay, that's all I need to know." James picked up his suitcase and started towards the door. 

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To Sirius'. I need some time to think about this. Goodbye, Lily. I love you."

"Goodbye, James," Lily said, hiding a smile.

James walked towards the door, then turned back one more time. "If you don't mind me asking, you never told me what his name was."

Lily's grin widened, "Well, it's more something you and I should both decide, but I was thinking of Harry James Potter. Harry after your father, James after his."

James stared at her; as if he didn't quite comprehend the words she had spoken. "Lily, you don't mean…? You're not…" He dropped his suitcase.

"Yes, James. We're going to have a baby. It's the only way one could find someone cuter than you." She grinned.

James rushed over and swept her up in an enormous hug, then put her down. "So you mean to tell me that all this time, you were just playing with words to make me believe that you were cheating on me?"

"Of course. Would you expect anything else?" she asked. 

"No, not at all. So when's the little guy due?" he asked, putting his hand on her stomach excitedly.

"Mid-August."

"Have you told anyone else yet?"

"No, I wanted you to be the first one to know." 

James sat down at the desk and started writing. "James, what are you doing?"

"Writing letters."

"Care to let me know to whom you are writing?" Lily asked, mildly amused.

"Everyone! I've got to warn them that there's going to be another me running around." 

_Oh my, what have I done?_ Lily smiled to herself. She sat down by the fire again and sighed. She was two months pregnant with a jumbled house and waterlogged husband. Furthermore, she couldn't be more contented. 

~*~

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, other than the mere idea. (And I think **that** belongs to another personality.)

I'd like to thank the Academy, and my three wonderful Beta-readers, Kazzi K, Aira, and Gileonnen. 

I know begging for a review is useless…so I won't do it. One does know what I want though…


End file.
